Konoha's Invisible Ninja
by SoulSonicResonance25
Summary: Espio is the new kid in the Village Hidden in the Leafs. When he first takes walked to the village, he saves Naruko Uzumaki from a mob and the two became the best of friends. With these two together their gonna make their dreams into a reality and soon will become more than just friends. EspioxNaruko. Rated M for Naruko's bad mouth and future content.
1. New friendships

_**Konoha's Invisible Ninja**_

_**Don't own anything.**_

_**Pairing: Naruko X Espio**_

* * *

_**-Music: Mystic Ruins (Sonic Adventure)-**_

A seven year old boy, with a book bag on his back, is seen entering the Village Hidden in the Leafs. This boy has purple hair, with the top part having some yellow mixed to it, and golden eyes. He wore a dark black sleeveless shirt, light purple pants and his shoes were purple and black. He also seems to have bandages wrapped around his arms.

He wanted to take a look around this village, and even though it was dark he could see very well. He continued to walk further but stopped when he heard people shouting 'Kill the demon' and 'Lets finish what the Fourth started'. He raised an eyebrow wanting to know why a demon was in the village and began to run towards the shouting. His eyes widen when he saw an angry mob chasing after a blond haired girl, who's around the same as him.

_**-Music: The Past (Sonic Adventure)-**_

The boy jumped to the roofs and began to follow after the mob and the girl. Why were they calling her a demon? He figured that he'll ask the leader of this village after he saves the girl. He saw that they cornered the girl in the alleyway and the villagers getting ready to attack.

"You're going to pay for what you did!" One of them shouted.

"I lost my family because of you!"

"But I didn't do anything!" The girl shouted. "Just leave me the fuck alone!"

"SHUT UP AND DIE DEMON!" The civilian shouted as he charged at the girl with a knife in his hands.

When the girl closed her eyes waiting for the pain to come. She didn't feel anything but heard a whole lot of gasps. She opened her eyes and gasped herself. She saw a purple haired boy standing in front of her and he had the knife in his hands.

"W-What the hell?"

"Where did that boy come from?"

"Move out of the way kid!"

"We have to kill the demon!"

"**Ninja Arts!"** The boy shouted as he did a few hand signs. **"Camouflage!"** Swirl of leaves appeared out of nowhere along with a gust of wind and it surround both the boy and girl.

The villagers gasped in shock when they saw them disappear in an instinct, which caused them to get angry.

"WHERE DID THEY GO!?"

"FIND THEM!"

The villagers ran out of the alleyway to find the boy and 'demon brat'. But unknown to them, they've been standing there in the alleyway this whole time. The leafs appeared again and it swirled at the spot where the children were and they appeared again.

The boy turned to the girl with a worried look on his face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm cool. Thanks for saving me from those assholes!" The girl said happily causing the boy to laugh a little.

"No problem. My name is Espio and I'm going to become a Ninja Master! What's yours?"

"I'm Naruko Uzumaki, the future Hokage!" Naruko said happily giving him a peace sign.

To Espio, Naruko has a cute face. She was the same height as him. Her blond hair was tied into two long pony tails that reached her shoulders and she has three whiskers on each of her cheek making her look almost like a fox. She wore a white shirt with a red spiral on it and orange shorts. And those blue eyes of hers, reminded him of the ocean.

"So, what was that move you used?" Naruko asked curiously.

"That was my Camouflage." Espio answered. "It allows me and the person who's close to me become invisible."

"Really!?" A shocked Naruko asked as Espio nodded. "That's totally badass!"

"Tell me Naruko…" Espio spoke in a serious voice. "Why were those people after you?" He saw the sad look on her face.

"I don't know." She said surprising him. "This always happens to me. I didn't do anything wrong and they just wouldn't stop. I asked the old man why they all hate me so much and he always says that they're wrong about me. It's really fucking stupid if you ask me."

"Is this 'old man' by any chance, the Hokage?" Espio asked as she nodded.

"Yup! He's been taking care of me and protecting me from those jackasses."

"Hehe…" Espio chuckled. He then realized that this is his first time staying in a new village. So that means. "Hey Naruko…"

"What's up?" Naruko asked.

"Um…I was wandering if you would like to be friends with me…if you want to that is."

Naruko had a shocked expression on her face. She just met this guy and already he wants to be friends? No, she wasn't sure if she could trust him yet, but seeing that smile of his, she somehow knows that he was dead serious. So, she decides to give him a bear hug, catching him by surprise and cried into his shoulders.

"W-What's wrong?" A worried Espio asked.

"Yes! Yes, I wanna be friends." She said happily but then got worried. "But what about your parents? Won't they be angry at you for being friends with me?"

"I'm just moving here by myself." Espio said surprising her. "My mother says that it was time to begin my journey, so she told me to go find a village and live there from now."

"R-Really?" Naruko asked but held him tighter. "Won't your mom be sad that you're gone? What if she comes here just take you back?"

"Don't worry." Espio reassured her. "My mother says that I was around that age to be on my own. So there's no way I'm leaving my first friend by herself."

"Awesome!" Naruko cheered as she carried him into the air still bear hugging him.

"N-Naruko…you're hugging me…pretty…tight…" Espio gasped as she let him down.

"Sorry about that…" Naruko apologized scratching the back of her head sheepishly. She gasped as she remembered something. "Oh shit! If you just moved here, then that means you have no place to stay." She grabbed his hand and began to run to the large red tower.

_**(Hokage's Tower)**_

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage watched everything that just happened inside his crystal ball. He sensed that the villagers would come and try to kill Naruko again, so he wanted to check on her just to make sure. And what do ya know? He was right. He was about to leave to take care of those stupid villagers but stopped when he saw the purple haired boy come in and saved her.

He smiled warmly when the boy offered if he wanted to be friends with her and saw that big happy smile on her face that she finally got a friend. He took one look at the boy very closely and quickly knew who he was.

"_Could that boy be…?"_

"Hiya old man!" Naruko greeted him happily as she ran in with Espio still holding her hand.

"Ah, hello there Naruko." Hiruzen greeted her back. "Who's your new friend?"

"My name is Espio, Lord Hokage!" Espio said as he bowed. "It's an honor to meet you sir."

"It's nice to meet you as well Espio." Hiruzen said. "Would you mind telling me where you came from?"

"Of course." Espio nodded. "I'm from Dragon Kingdom, born into the Chamel Clan."

"_I thought so…"_ Hiruzen thought. _"So he's the Bride of Constant Vigil's son."_

"_Dragon Kingdom? I wonder where that is?"_ Naruko asked herself. She shook it off and turned to the Hokage. "Hey old man. Those stupid ass villagers attacked me again! But Espio here came and saved my ass!"

"Language Naruko." Hiruzen said sternly causing the girl to pout.

"Of course. After all, you did say you want to be Hokage." Espio said.

"The FIRST female Hokage!" Naruko exclaimed. "And when I do become Hokage, I gonna make those fuckers respect me and see me as a somebody!"

"Language Naruko!" Hiruzen nearly yelled getting a small vein on his head. He calmed down and turned to Espio. "And thank you for saving her Espio."

"Of course. She is my very first friend." The purple haired boy said causing Naruko and Hiruzen to smile happily.

"You're mother would be very proud that you made a friend Espio." The Third said as Espio's eyes widen.

"You know my mother?"

"Of course. When I first met her when she was young, she was the calm and serious type of Kunoichi, even though she can be scary sometimes…but she did care about those who're precious to her and would protect them from harm." Hiruzen said.

"Whoa…" Espio and Naruko mused in awe.

"So how is she?"

"Oh, she's doing great!" Espio exclaimed happily as Hiruzen nodded. "But still pretty scary…" He said shaking a bit as Naruko laughed and Hiruzen chuckled.

"Hey old man, Espio just moved in to the village and he doesn't have a place to stay…so…" Naruko trailed off.

"Don't worry Naruko; I know what you're thinking." Hiruzen smiled. "Espio, would you like to move in with Naruko?"

"Huh? You don't mind?" Espio asked her. He then got put into a headlock thanks to Naruko.

"Not at all. And besides, we're friends right?"

"Yeah. Best friends."

Naruko smiled at that and felt a blush appear on her face. "Come on, Espio! Let's go to Ichiraku's! They have the best ramen ever!"

"Hold on for a second. There's something I have to ask Lord Hokage." Espio told her. "Can you wait outside for me?"

"You better hurry up!" Naruko exclaimed as she released Espio from the headlock and walked out, closing the door behind her.

"What is it you would like to ask me Espio?" Hiruzen asked.

"The Nine-Tailed Fox is sealed inside Naruko isn't it?" Espio asked looking at the shocked look that the Third gave.

"W-What? Where'd you get that idea from?"

"One; the villagers called Naruko a demon. Two; the fox like whiskers on her cheek. Three; Naruko told me how they would always chase her. And four; I sensed something evil deep inside her when I came and rescued her." Espio explained.

"I see…" Hiruzen said a little stunned that a seven year old knew an S-Class secret. "Yes, it's true. Naruko has the Nine-Tails sealed inside her."

"I've heard about people like her. My mother says that they are called Jinchuriki, or human sacrifices. She even told me about how their treated in their village…the villagers…" Espio growled out in anger clenching his fists tight. "They're so damn stupid! They can't even tell the difference between the jailor and the prisoner! She's been alone all her life, and she didn't deserve to have such a burden. Well not anymore…because I will stay by Naruko's side and protect her with all my life!"

"_Espio…"_ Hiruzen smiled. "You really are your mother's son." He said causing Espio to smirk. "Seeing as how you now know about Naruko's condition-"

"Do not worry Lord Hokage." Espio said. "I will not tell Naruko."

"Good. Also, you and she will go to the Ninja Academy in about a week but that is…if _you_ want to go." Hiruzen said.

"I wish to attend." Espio nodded as the Third smiled.

"ESPIO! HURRY THE HELL UP!" Naruko yelled from outside causing Espio and Hiruzen to jump.

"C-Coming!" Espio said as he ran out the door.

"_Minato…Kushina…you would be so happy that your daughter finally has a friend."_ Hiruzen thought happily.

_**(Ichiraku's)**_

Espio and Naruko are seen inside Ichiraku's Ramen where they both have had their fifth bowl of ramen. While they were eating, they wanted to get know each other more. Naruko learned that Espio's mom was the one who trained him to be a ninja, his favorite food is fruit but mostly apples, and that his birthday is on March 6th. Espio learned that Naruko's birthday is on October 10th, her favorite food is ramen, and how she loves to pull pranks on everyone.

"So how are the foods?" The waitress Ayame asked them.

"Good as always Ayame!" Naruko exclaimed.

"Absolutely delicious!" Espio exclaimed happily eating the ramen.

"Glad you both like it. And congratulations on making a new friend Naruko." Old man Teuchi said happily.

"Thanks!" Naruko said placing her last bowl of ramen with Espio doing the same.

The purpled hair boy reached into his pocket and paid Teuchi 10,000 yen. "Thank you both for the food and it was nice to meet you both."

"Likewise." Ayame nodded.

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow!" Naruko said as she grabbed Espio's hand and ran home.

_**(Naruko's Apartment)**_

We see the two friends coming into the apartment. After much settling down, Naruko went to the bathroom to change into her orange pajamas and Espio was next sleeping in his purple pajamas. Espio wanted to sleep on the couch but Naruko insisted that he can sleep with her causing him to blush a whole beet red.

They both lay down on the bed staring at the ceiling wide awake for what seems to be like hours.

"Espio…" Naruko spoke up.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Thank you…for being my best friend." Naruko said hugging him causing him to blush.

"S-Sure thing…" Espio said with a smile.

Naruko then started to fall asleep, enjoying Espio's warmth. He however stayed awake and couldn't help but keep on blushing.

"_I think I'm gonna like it here…"_ He thought as he fell asleep.

* * *

_**Next Day**_

Espio is seen snoring with a bubble coming out of his nose. He then felt something holding him causing him to open his eyes. He looks down and saw Naruko still holding onto him as if he was like a teddy bear or something. He began to blush up a storm at how close her face was to his with their noses touching each other, so he silently got out of her grip not wanting to wake her up.

He looked around in the kitchen and checked the fridge only to see that Naruko only had cups of ramen and expired milk causing him to sweat drop. But then a thought came to him thinking that this is probably the villagers fault making him sneer in anger at them. He took the expired milk out and threw it in the trash. He then turns to Naruko who was still sleeping.

"There's going to be changes around here." He said.

Since he's now living with Naruko he's going to go shopping for some real food. He took the money for food and such, out of his book bag and went outside through the window.

* * *

_**A few minutes later**_

"Go away sun…" Naruko complained covering herself with her blanket. She noticed that Espio wasn't in bed with her causing her to be sad and began to sniff. "I fucking knew it...it was just another stupid dream…"

_**-Music: The Last Scene (Sonic Adventure 2)-**_

She then noticed that something smelled really good causing her to get rid of the blanket and run into the kitchen. She gasped when she saw Espio cooking in her kitchen. She looks at the table and saw a real life actual breakfast on it. She got staked blueberry pancakes, with butter on top, bacon on the side, a bottle of syrup, and orange juice.

"Espio…?"

"Hm?" The purple haired boy turns around and smiled. "Morning sleeping beauty." He turns the oven off and sat his plate on the table. "So how was your-!"

He didn't finish when Naruko crashed to him and gave him a bear hug. He then heard her sobbing while laughing at the same time

"You're real…it wasn't a dream! You're really here!"

Espio smiled warmly and rubbed circles around her back. "It's okay. I'm here." He said calmly as the girl looked at him with a smile on her face.

They both laughed together and got up to eat their breakfast. Naruko looks around and gasped in surprise at what she saw. She now had lots of food, drinks, and snacks. She turns to him with a curious expression.

"Were you out shopping?"

"Yeah. When I went to go make breakfast, I saw that you only had ramen cups. And expired milk." Espio said as both of them sweat dropped. "So I took the money that my family gave me and paid for everything."

It was pretty obvious that the village wanted Naruko to starve to death and give her expired food. That just made Espio angrier at them.

"You didn't have to do that!" Naruko exclaimed.

"But I wanted to!" Espio said while smiling. "And besides…I still have more money on me for the bills and everything.

"That's…that's so cool of you Espio." Naruko smiled with a blush on her face. "You're the greatest friend I've ever had!"

For the next hour, the two have had many more conversations with each other, completely enjoying each other's company. Now…Naruko will never be alone again and Espio have begun a new life in the Village Hidden in the Leafs.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 1**_


	2. The Exam

_**Konoha's Invisible Ninja**_

**_Time skip: 6 Years Later_**

* * *

"Hehe! If this doesn't get their attention then nothing will!" A 13 year old Naruko giggled to herself as she was hanging from a flimsy rope off the Hokage Monument.

Her pony tails were longer. She now wore an orange and black sleeveless jacket and orange shorts. Her breasts have also gotten a little too big for someone her age. And she also has gotten cuter over the years.

**_(Hokage's Tower)_**

"Lord Hokage! There's trouble!" A Chunin exclaimed.

"Can't you see that I'm busy working on something? And don't tell me it's Naruko again." Hiruzen said tiredly.

"But sir it is Naruko!" Another Chunin exclaimed.

"That succubus painted the Hokage Monument in paint!"

Hiruzen looked at his two Chunins and sighed tiredly. He looks outside and saw a bunch of villagers shouting at Naruko. He began to wonder where Espio was right now.

**_(Back with Naruko)_**

"How you like me now assholes!" Naruko shouted down to the villagers with a smirk on her face. She then got back to doing her thing. "You guys got nothing on me!"

"You damn brat!" Some of the villagers shouted as the Hokage showed up with Iruka coming right after him.

"Lord Hokage. I am truly sorry for this." Iruka apologized bowing to the Third.

"Oh, hello there Iruka." Hokage greeted him. "I didn't know you showed up. Can you please take care of Naruko since both you and Espio seem to catch her? By the way, where is Espio?"

"I'm right here." Espio said scaring the crap out of the Third and Iruka.

Espio now wore a sleeveless light purple shirt showing off his muscle build arms and dark purple pants. He also had on wristbands and the bandages on his lower arm have gotten longer. The blond part of his hair got longer covering only his left eye.

"Espio!? I thought you were at the Academy?" Iruka asked.

"I was. But I noticed that Naruko didn't show up with me. So I had a hunch that she would do something like this." Espio said shaking his head at his childhood friend's behavior but inwardly smiled. _"She hasn't changed one bit. I actually like that."_

"Right." Iruka nodded. He turned to Naruko and started to take a deep breath. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IDIOT!? COME DOWN AND GET TO CLASS!"

"Ah fuck! It's Iruka-sensei!" Naruko exclaimed trying to find a way to escape. "God damn it! I'm so fucking screwed!"

"Yes. Yes you are." Espio said appearing in front of Naruko's face with only his head being visible.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Naruko screamed as Espio grabbed her hand and carried her bridal style causing her to blush a little. "Espio!? What the hell are you doing man!?"

"You really are goofy. You know that right whiskers?"

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOUR DUMBASS NOT TO CALL ME 'WHISKERS'!" Naruko shouted pulling his cheeks.

"Not the cheeks!" Espio pleaded.

"NOW!" Naruko exclaimed as she jumped off of Espio's arms and landed on a nearby roof. She then took off into the village.

"It's seriously good to see that she hasn't changed all these years." Espio smiled watching his friend go off while laughing.

"Espio!" Iruka shouted getting his attention. "Go back to class! We'll go after Naruko!"

"Okay Iruka-sensei." Espio shouted back as he vanished.

Iruka sighed and shook his head. "Why can't that girl be like normal girls?" He muttered. He turned to the Hokage and bowed to him before going after Naruko.

The Hokage inwardly laughed at the two young teens before him. _"It's amazing. Naruko is exactly like Kushina, and Espio is like Minato. I can't wait to see what would happen when those two get married."_

**_(Ninja Academy)_**

Espio made it back to the Ninja Academy just in time with the whole class waiting for their instructor and the trouble maker Naruko herself. Now after spending these years at the Academy, Espio was considered a child prodigy, since he was good at everything being a ninja and answered every question in which he got right. He even managed to get his own fan-club along with Sasuke Uchiha.

He also gained many rivals, like the 'last Uchiha' himself, Naruko and a few others.

The purple haired teen waited for his best friend to show up. It's already been 20 minutes and she should've been caught by know at least. But then again, Naruko is pretty fast on her feet. He and the entire class heard the door open and saw Iruka dragging a tied up Naruko.

He got up from his desk and walked to his crazy friend. "You okay?" He only got his answer when Naruko turned to him with an angry glare.

"Shut up." She then turned her attention back to her sensei.

"Listen Naruko. We've been chasing you for what seems to be 20-30 minutes!" Iruka told her. "Tomorrow is the Genin exam and all of your classmates will graduate from the Academy. But every two times, you flunked the entire course except for taijutsu, and here you are now playing these stupid tricks!?"

"Yeah sure, whatever." Naruko said plainly causing Iruka to have a tick mark on his head and Espio to shake his head.

"And here it comes." Espio sighed.

"Okay fine!" Iruka exclaimed. "Because of your idiot behavior the whole class will have to do a pop henge quiz! Now everyone line up!"

"WHAT!?" The whole class shouted.

Espio untied Naruko and both joined in line with their classmates. They heard a few grumbles and whispers coming from the other students but the growl and glare that Naruko gave shut them all up. Everyone, and Espio since he was the first, knew about her short temper problems and that strength of hers which was like the Legendary Sannin Tsunade herself, earning her the nickname 'Mini-Tsunade'.

"Next up, Espio." Iruka said as said boy came in front of him.

He closed his eyes and changed into Iruka in a poof of smoke. He then changed back into his normal self and walked to the back.

"Good job. Next is, Naruko."

"This is all her fault from the start!" A male student exclaimed. He pissed his pants when Naruko unleashed her Killing Intent at him.

"That's what I thought pussy."

"Language Naruko!" Iruka scolded.

"Alright fine! Sheesh!" Naruko said as she did a hand sign and drew out chakra which became visible which made the entire class to see. "HENGE!" She shouted.

A cloud of smoke appeared and covered all of Naruko's body. From within the smoke there stood a much older looking naked Naruko which made Iruka, Espio, and the rest of the boys to sky rocket backwards from the massive nosebleed.

Naruko changed back into her younger self and was on the floor laughing her ass off. "I can't believe I got you Iruka-sensei! Especially you too, Espio! I call that my **Sexy Jutsu**!"

"STOP INVENTING THESE STUPID TRICKS!" Iruka shouted using his **Big Head Jutsu** on Naruko causing her pony tails to be blown back.

* * *

**_Later_**

Iruka dismissed his class but Naruko back to the Hokage Monument where a bucket of soap water was waiting for her. Espio joined with the two and wanted to help Naruko out, but Iruka told him that this was her punishment. Espio argued back that she is his friend and that he'll always help his friends out, which made the sensei smile at how a true friend he really is.

About 2 hours passed, and the two were doing the Fourth Hokage's head with Iruka sitting on it and watching the two work.

"The sooner you two get done, the sooner you can leave."

Naruko looked up at her sensei and glared at him. Espio turned to her and saw she was both pissed and upset at the same time.

"So the fuck what! It's not like we got anyone back home waiting for us!"

"Language young lady!" Iruka yelled. He watched as she got back to rub the paint off and heard her grumble something.

_"Naruko…"_ Espio said to himself.

"Hey guys…" Iruka said causing the two to stop working and turn to him.

"What is it now!?" Naruko asked as Espio put a hand on her shoulder getting her to look at him.

"Calm down. " He told her as she silently growled but did so. He turns to their sensei. "You have something to say sensei?"

Iruka was surprised at how Naruko listened to him but then again, he wasn't. "After you both are done how about I treat you ramen…on me."

Naruko grinned at that. "Oh, hell yeah! That's what I'm fucking talking about!"

"LANGUAGE YOUNG LADY!" Iruka shouted as Espio laughed. They both looked at each other and shook their heads.

**_(Ichiraku's)_**

Naruko, Espio, and Iruka are seen eating ramen together. Iruka was amazed at how Naruko slurped the whole bowl of noodles, guess that meant that unlike the other girls Naruko wasn't into the whole diet thing. And as for Espio, he was eating his ramen calmly which wasn't much of a surprised since he was the calm, friendly, and nice type of person.

"Naruko?" Iruka spoke up getting her and Espio's attention. "Why did you do that to the Hokage Monument? You do know who they were right?"

"Duh!" Naruko exclaimed making Iruka regret asking her that question. "In order to inherit the Hokage name, you have to be the best Shinobi in the village. In fact, it was the Fourth Hokage who defeated the demon fox."

When she mentioned the demon fox, Espio had a sad look on his face. He knows that he promised the Third not to tell Naruko the truth about her 'special guest', but that's his best friend and best friends don't keep secrets.

"And one day…" Naruko spoke up snapping Espio out of his thoughts. "I'm going to become the first female Hokage!" She got up and fist pumps the air. "I'm gonna surpass those guys! And when that happens, this village is going to give me some motherfucking respect!"

Espio laughed a little and Iruka just shook his head knowing full well that she won't stop cursing anytime soon. Both then noticed that Naruko had the puppy dog eyes and was making her bottom lip tremble.

"What?" Iruka asked.

"I think she wants' to wear that Forehead Protector." Espio said with Naruko nodding. He patted her on the head getting her attention. "We can't wear Forehead Protectors till after we graduate."

Iruka grabbed it and moved it so the light can reflect on it. "That's right kiddo. It's the law."

"Man!" Naruko complained. She turned to Espio and gave him the same look. "Can I try on your wristbands?"

Espio looked at her with a blush appearing on his face at how cute she was acting. He took his wristbands off and gave it to her.

"I can't believe it actually worked!" Naruko exclaimed putting the wristbands on.

"I curse the day you girls invented something like that." Espio muttered causing Naruko to pull his ear making him silently flinch and Iruka to laugh.

_"We seriously have to work on her language though…"_ He thought.

* * *

**_Next Day_**

**_(Ninja Academy)_**

"Okay class. This is the last part of the exam." Iruka said looking at his class. "You will be doing a Jutsu portion in which you create a clone."

Naruko slammed her head to the desk causing Espio to look at her with a worried look on his face. Both know that she sucks at making clones and every time Espio tries to help her with her chakra, she would always get the same dead looking clones.

So throughout the rest of the class, many of the class passed the exam and got their Forehead Protectors. Naruko and Espio were the last two and Iruka called out to Espio. He walks to the front of the desks.

"Okay Espio. I need you to make three clones." Iruka said. He raised an eyebrow when Espio pointed to the ceiling. He and Naruko gasped in shock when he saw not three but six clones staring at him from the ceiling.

"Whoa…" Naruko said in awe looking at the clones as they disappeared.

"A-Amazing job Espio!" Iruka said. He took out the Forehead Protector and tossed it to him. "Congratulations, you passed."

"Thanks sensei." Espio said. He looked at Naruko coming down with a nervous look on her face. He putted a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. You got this."

"Right!" Naruko nodded. She focused all of her chakra and a poof of smoke appeared. Next to her was a very sickly clone of her which was begging to die.

Naruko and Espio were horrified. They turned to Iruka and saw he had what looks to be like an annoyed and sad look on his face.

"YOU FAILED!"

"Huh!?" Naruko and Espio said in shock.

"Hey Iruka, this is her third time and she did managed to make a clone." The white haired Chunin next to Iruka said. "How about we just give her a break?"

"Yeah, Iruka-sensei." Espio said wanting his best friend to pass but inwardly growled at the white haired Chunin. "Look, I've been training with Naruko for a long time now, and she's been really practicing with her clones. Can't you just pass her for at least trying?"

Naruko's face lit up with happiness as her best friend along with the other instructor backed her up.

"I'm sorry Espio. But the answer is no." Iruka said as Naruko and Espio had shocked expressions. "Every student has to make three clones, and Naruko only made one. Just look at it! The poor thing is begging to get killed for crying out loud! As much as I want to…I can't."

Espio looked to Naruko and saw she had a pissed and sad look on her face. He looked into her eyes and saw she was on the verge of crying. So, she walked to the door.

"You don't have to talk about me as if I'm not here!" She yelled as she slammed the door with much force that the windows cracked open and they were cracks on the wall near the door.

"Naruko wait!" Espio said following after her.

**_(Outside)_**

Naruko was hanging by the usual swing set watching the kids who graduated were showered by praises from their parents and congratulated by the Hokage.

"Naruko?" Espio asked getting the girl's attention. "Are you okay?"

"No…I'm not okay…" Naruko said sourly.

The two then noticed that two women were looking at them.

"Hey look it's _that _girl." The first woman said glaring at Naruko. "I heard that she didn't graduate."

"Well that's good!" The second woman said. "We can't have_ her_ running around."

"But that boy graduated…" The first woman continued now glaring at Espio.

They were silenced when Espio unleashed his Killing Intent onto them causing them to turn away. He heard a growl coming from Naruko. He watched as he saw her get off the swing and punched the tree that it was attached to causing a hole to be formed. She was about to leave but Espio grabbed her hand.

"Listen Naruko I-"

"Just leave me alone!" Naruko yelled as she removed her hand from him and began to run away from him.

Espio watched her and looked to the ground sadly. He just…have to give her some time to cool off. He soon began to walk away. While this happened they were being watched by the Third and Iruka ignoring everything else.

"Iruka, could I have a word with you?"

"Yes…"

**_(Espio and Naruko's Apartment)_**

It was late at night and Espio is seen meditating on the bed. Ever since Naruko left, he thought that maybe she was at the Hokage Monument just to blow off some steam. So he waited for her to come home so that he can treat her to ramen, which does always seem to cheer her up.

But after this late at night, he knew that Naruko might've done something stupid. He opened his eyes and got out of the window to search for her.

"Espio!"

"Mizuki-sensei…" Espio growled angrily that his instructor was here this late at night. "What are you doing here?"

He knew that it was Mizuki's fault that Naruko flunked her tests and that he hated her as everyone else did.

"Naruko stole the Sealed Scroll from the Hokage mansion!" Mizuki said as Espio's eyes widened in shock.

"I gotta find her!" He said as he jumped on a rooftop building and the next. He turned back too Mizuki and began to see darkness coming out of that man's heart. _"What are you up too?"_

He saw a bunch of Chunin and Jounin at the Hokage's mansion and started to search for his friend faster before they do. He sensed Naruko's chakra coming from the forest and headed there.

**_(With Naruko)_**

Naruko was on the ground panting. Right after she stole the Sealed Scroll she found a technique called **Shadow Clone Jutsu** which made her totally annoyed. But she was doing it anyway and practiced on it. She looks down at her breasts and sighed.

"I wonder if this scroll has a jutsu that makes you smaller…" She looks up and saw Iruka standing there with an annoyed look on his face. She got up and scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Guess you found me huh?"

"That's right…the jig is up!"

"Man, and I only had time to master one of the jutsu." Naruko said.

_"So that's it…"_ Iruka said to himself. _"She's been practicing."_

"Just wait sensei! When I show you this technique you'll have to let me graduate! Oh man! I can't wait to kick someone's ass!" Naruko exclaimed.

"Where'd you get that idea from?" A confused Iruka asked.

"Duh! Mizuki-sensei told me! He said to come to this place to practice and that if I showed it to you then you'll let me graduate! That's the case…right?" Naruko asked.

"What?" Iruka asked with a shocked expression. _"Mizuki…? Why would he?"_

"GET DOWN!" Espio shouted pushing Naruko and Iruka out of the way and deflecting every single kunai that came at him. "Come out Mizuki!"

"It always amazes me how you always know where Naruko is Espio and Iruka."

"Shut up bastard!" Espio said.

"So that was your plan huh Mizuki?" Iruka asked glaring at the man.

"Hmph." Mizuki turned to Naruko. "Naruko give me the scroll."

"Wait! What the hell is going on!?" Naruko asked completely confused at what was happening right now.

"Naruko listen!" Iruka told her. "Just take the scroll and give it back to the Hokage! Mizuki used you to get it! That scroll holds a lot of forbidden jutsu and Mizuki wanted it!"

"What?"

"Naruko, do you know what happened thirteen years ago? What really happened to the Nine-Tailed Fox?" Mizuki asked smirking evilly.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL HER!" Espio roared with his full of rage causing everyone to look at him.

_"He knows about the fox?"_ Iruka asked himself.

"I see, so you know about it too?" Mizuki asked causing the hatred on Espio's face to strengthen.

"Know about what!?" Naruko asked looking at Espio.

"That the Third Hokage created a very strict law, one that everyone except you knows." Mizuki continued.

"SHUT UP MIZUKI I'M WARNING YOU!" Espio exclaimed getting his kunai out.

"Espio…?" Naruko asked getting his attention. "What the hell is he talking about?"

"What I'm talking about is that the Nine-Tailed Fox is sealed inside you!"

"What? " Naruko's pupils shrank in shock.

"STOP IT!" Iruka yelled.

"The same fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents, and destroyed the village all those years ago. You ARE the Nine-Tailed Fox! The Fourth Hokage had bounded you into that human form! Haven't you found it strange why everyone hates you, hell even Iruka hates you!"

Espio and Iruka looked to Naruko and saw tears falling from her eyes. Espio then glared at Mizuki who pulled out a large shuriken from his back.

"IRUKA-SENSEI! NARUKO!" He ran to his friends when he saw Mizuki throw the shuriken at them. He used the kunai in his hand and took out another one. He stood in front of the two and was fighting back the shuriken before he sent it flying.

Espio turns to Naruko and gasped when he saw her run away deep into the forest. "Naruko! Wait!" He ran off to find her.

"Ah too bad. I guess Naruko is going to use the scroll to take her revenge on the leaf. You saw the hatred in her eyes. The eyes of a demon!" Mizuki exclaimed only to be met by the angry eyes of Iruka.

"You don't anything about her!" Iruka roared as he charged at Mizuki and the two began to fight.

**_(With Naruko and Espio)_**

"Naruko please wait!" Espio pleaded jumping from tree branch to tree branch trying to catch up to her.

"Why should I!?" Naruko asked. "I'm just a demon like everyone says!"

"You're not a demon!" Espio shouted at her causing her to stop and turn to him. When she did, he hugged her. "Do you hear me!? You are not the fox! It's only your prisoner and you're the jailor!"

"Why?" Naruko asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I promised the Third Hokage. And if I did tell you, I knew that you would think you're the fox itself and I was right." Espio said hearing her gasp. "Listen, the Fourth Hokage didn't want this to happen. He wanted you to be seen as a hero who help saved the village. But those damned people made up some wild assumption thinking you're the fox in human form."

"When I saved you that day, I looked into your eyes and saw sadness, pain, and loneliness'." He continued calmly. "I've never seen those kinds of eyes before in my entire life. I didn't want you to have that anymore. So I decided and wanted to become friends with you and I swore that I would always be by your side to protect you from anyone who tries to hurt you."

"E-Espio…" Naruko gasped with a blush forming on her face.

"So don't ever think you're the Nine-Tails! The Nine-Tails is sealed inside you and you two are separate beings!" Espio exclaimed looking her straight in the eyes. "You are Naruko Uzumaki! A citizen of the Village Hidden in the Leafs and my best friend!"

Naruko was now crying tears of happiness. She can tell by looking in his eyes, he meant every word. She then hugged him while sobbing into his shoulder.

"You…you really are the greatest friend I've ever had." She said as he smiled and hugged her back.

"And last time I checked…demons never cry." Espio said as Naruko giggled at that.

"Aww! How touching!"

The two friends broke their embrace and saw Mizuki there grinning evilly at them. Espio and Naruko looked at each other before nodding and Naruko went off.

"Espio. Why would you make friends with a demon like her? She attacked the village and killed everyone!"

"No. A Nine-Tailed Fox killed everyone. Not a Naruko Uzumaki! You and everyone else in the village are both blind and stupid to even think of something like that. You all spat at the Fourth Hokage's wishes to see her as a hero! If he was alive right now…he would've killed all of you for what you've done!" Espio exclaimed getting into a fighting stance.

"Tch! Shut up you little brat!" Mizuki shouted as he charged at Espio and the both clashed kunai with him.

Espio saw that there was an opening so he jumped in the air and round house kicked him in the face sending crashing/sliding on the dirt. The Chunin looks up and saw that Espio has disappeared. He still grinned evilly and went after Naruko.

**_(With Naruko)_**

Naruko was jumping from branch to branch moving away from the Chunin and her friend as fast as possible. Some movement to her left caught her attention and she saw it was Iruka.

"Naruko, give me the scroll, it's what Mizuki wants!" Iruka said. As he jumped to get closer to Naruko, she lashed out with the scroll slamming him away. Iruka looked at Naruko and vanished in a puff of smoke revealing Iruka was really Mizuki in a Henge.

"How did you know I wasn't Iruka?"

Naruko smirked before vanishing revealing the real Iruka. "Because I'm Iruka."

"Why do you try to stop me Iruka?" Mizuki asked. "That thing killed your parents! What happens if we let it live?"

"For one the scroll won't be in the hands of a scumbag like you." Iruka said.

"Fool, Naruko and I are the same. I could use the scroll to gain limitless power and the beast within her hungers for the kind of strength, how can you not hate that?" Mizuki asked once more.

"It's true I do hate the fox, but not Naruko. While she may annoy me sometimes I have nothing but respect for her. She's my favorite and best student. She works with all her considerable might, and yes she's awkward, clumsy, and a screw-up sometimes and people have mocked her, shunned her, but it's granted her incredible empathy, she knows what it is to be in pain. But she is no longer in pain and alone anymore, because she's got Espio! She never was the demon fox. She's a citizen of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruko!" Iruka exclaimed.

Nearby, Naruko and Espio hid behind a tree and heard everything that Iruka said about Naruko. Espio looked at her and she had a shocked and happy look on her face.

"Aww! How sentimental! Well sorry Iruka old boy, I was planning on saving you for last but you've become a thorn in my side and I do hate thorns. So say goodbye!" Mizuki exclaimed as he began spinning the other large shuriken he had over his back.

**_WHACK!_**

A fist slammed into Mizuki's face and it sends him crashing into a nearby tree. Iruka looked on in shock when he saw that it was Naruko who punched him.

_"N-Naruko!?"_

"If you ever lay a finger on my sensei, I'll fucking kill you!" Naruko threatened Mizuki as he got up with an angry look on his face.

"You little bitch! I like to see you try and kill me! SHOW ME WHAT YOU CAN DO!"

"Oh shit…" Espio cursed as he stared at Naruko with a scared look on his face and saw that smile showing off her fangs. He began to flinch with every knuckles that she cracked.

There's just one rule that Naruko made throughout the entire village and that was not to call Naruko a bitch! And now Mizuki is going to pay for calling her that!

"Is. That. So." Naruko said cracking her knuckles while smiling evilly. **"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"**

**_POOF!_**

The two Chunins and Espio's eyes widened in shocked. They looked around and saw a thousand Naruko everywhere around the forest and they were glaring at Mizuki.

"Awesome..." Espio said in awe.

"W-What the hell is this!?" Mizuki asked seeing all of the grins on the Narukos' faces.

"We're so going to enjoy beating the shit out of you!" One of the Narukos' said.

_"Naruko…she's mastered an extreme jutsu."_ Iruka thought proudly.

"LET'S GET HIM!" All Narukos' shouted as they charged at the scared Chunin.

**_POW! POW! WHACK! BONG!_**

For the last 5 minutes, Mizuki is now seen a lying on the ground all brushed up and bleeding. Naruko scratched the back of her sheepishly while laughing.

"Guess I got a little too carried away!" She said as she turned to Iruka and Espio.

"That was awesome Naruko!" Espio said happily. "You made one thousand clones and beat the living crap out of Mizuki! You're really amazing!"

Naruko blushed at the praised and smiled happily from it. She turns her attention to Iruka and saw a smile on his face.

"Naruko. Come here for a second." Iruka said as Naruko came to him. "Now close your eyes." He watched as he did so.

Espio silently gasped when he saw Iruka take his Forehead Protector off and put it on Naruko's head. He showed a smile at that.

"Okay, you can open them now."

Naruko did so and saw that Iruka's Forehead Protector was gone. "S-Sensei…?"

"Congratulations Naruko. You passed."

The next thing Iruka knew he was being tackled by a crying Naruko who showered his face with kisses, a thank you after each one. She then got up and ran to Espio bear hugging him while lifting him in the air.

"I did it Espio! I did it!" She cheered. "Now we're both ninjas! Espio?" She looks at him and saw that his eyes were rolled back and that something was coming out of his mouth.

Iruka smiled warmly at how Naruko put Espio down and was trying to help him breath…by slapping him across his face and shouting at him to wake up. He realized that all the pranks that she done in the past was so that everyone can acknowledge her existence and he was proud that both of his students passed.

* * *

**_*Flashback*_**

"Iruka…Naruko never had a mother or father care for her and she's been hated by everyone in the village. So she's been pulling these pranks just so people would notice her. But all that changed when Espio came to the village and befriended her when the two were young." The Hokage said.

"I see…"

"Whenever the villagers would try to attack her, Espio was always there protecting her from them. It just proves how much he cares for her and Naruko cares for him as well, even though she doesn't show it." The Hokage continued. "We all know that he's a child prodigy and would've been a Chunin by now, but he wanted to wait until both him and Naruko passes. It shows that the two of them have a very special connection."

**_*Flashback Ends*_**

* * *

"Can you please control that strength of yours?" Espio gasped.

"I said sorry already! Don't become an asshole!" Naruko frowned crossing her arms under her chest and causing Espio to smile.

"I really am proud of you, you know?" He asked causing Naruko to grin and blush.

"Hey guys!" Iruka called out getting their attention. "How about we go out for ramen in celebration?"

"OH HELL YEAH!" Naruko cheered as she grabbed Espio and Iruka's hands, running off to Ichiraku.

* * *

**_End of Chapter 2_**


End file.
